Nevereverland
by Cassisins
Summary: Él no podía ser el héroe, y nunca sería un príncipe, y tampoco quería ser un guerrero, así que él sería la bruja y sabría cosas. Y es que no hay nada más cierto; las brujas son de mil colores, pero pocas personas las miran de verdad. Y él, Tsuna... las odiaba.
1. Parte 1: Noche de Brujas Directo

_**~ Nevereverland ~**_

**_Primera Parte: Noche de Brujas._**

_"Creo que existe una fuerza en este mundo que vive bajo la superficie, algo primitivo y salvaje que despierta cuando necesitas un impulso extra sólo para sobrevivir, al igual que las flores silvestres que brotan después de que el fuego vuelve negro al bosque. La mayoría de la gente tiene miedo de ella, y la mantienen enterrada profundamente dentro de su interior. Pero siempre habrá algunas personas que tienen el coraje de amar lo que es indomable dentro de nosotros." -BMPMCA._

_..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Directo hasta el amanecer.**

A Sawada Tsunayoshi le gustaba Takesushi.

En su humilde opinión, era el mejor bar de sushi en todo Tokio y su lugar favorito también. No era sólo porque su mejor y único amigo fuera el hijo del dueño del lugar, ni porque sirvieran un sushi delicioso, sino porque ahí, entre esas paredes y sentado frente a la barra se sentía a gusto, bienvenido, casi… casi como si realmente fuera querido para estar ahí.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? —preguntó el hombre de mediana edad detrás de la barra —. ¿Un poco más de sushi?

El joven de dieciocho años levantó la mirada de su plato y la clavó en Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, el dueño del lugar con su playera, mandil y bandana para el cabello, todo de color blanco, le sonrío con sus ojos amables y las arrugas de su rostro.

—Todo bien, Tsuyoshi-_san_, gracias —le sonrió y levantó su pequeña taza —. Aunque un poco más de té sería genial.

—Más té viene en camino —y con eso dicho tomó una tetera y se inclinó para servirle más.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, el dueño regresó a su tarea detrás de la barra y Tsuna se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de su bebida; observó a su amigo, quién se mantenía constante entre mesa y mesa atendiendo a los comensales, ir hacia la puerta del restaurante para recibir a un par de nuevos clientes.

—Bienvenidos a Takesushi —saludó jovial Takeshi Yamamoto —. Hay un par de mesas disponibles, pero si prefieren la barra…

— ¡La barra está muy bien, Takeshi-_kun_! —dijo el hombre más regordete, Yamada.

—Muy bien entonces, hahahaha —río como era su costumbre y los dejó tomar lugar donde quisieran, que resultó ser a un asiento de distancia de Tsuna.

Una vez los hombres acomodados, el chico se volvió a la cocina para traer un poco de sake caliente tras escuchar el pedido. Mientras tanto, Tsuyoshi se encargó de preparar el sushi para los recién llegados.

—Hey, atún, vimos tu taxi afuera —llamó el acompañante de Yamada, Takeda —. ¿Terminaste por hoy?

Tsuna se volvió al par de hombres, ambos eran clientes regulares y unos de los pocos con quienes platicaba cuando iba al restaurante y quienes no dudaron en llamarlo por su ridículo apodo desde que escucharon a Takeshi llamarlo así una vez. Claro que atún era mil veces mejor que _dame_, pero no por eso menos ridículo.

—En realidad estoy por comenzar, Takeda_-san_ —respondió.

—Tsuna tiene el turno nocturno este mes —el joven Yamamoto colocó el sake junto a la placa de Takeda_-san_ y regresó un par de pasos hasta pararse junto a Tsuna y colocar una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de este.

—Eso debe ser muy cansado, ir de un lado a otro manejando por doce horas seguidas —comentó Yamada, sirviéndose un poco de sake.

—No está tan mal, ya me acostumbré —sonrío tímidamente.

—A él le gusta manejar por la ciudad, si pudiera lo haría todo el tiempo —agregó Takeshi, sonriendo bobamente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Tsuna.

Takeshi estaba exagerando, sin duda, pero Tsuna no podía desmentirlo del todo. Le gustaba manejar. Manejar un taxi era lo que mejor hacía, lo único que lo mantenía ocupado y a la vez le daba libertad; su taxi y las calles de Tokio eran su mundo. Lo odiaba.

—Sí te gusta entonces no hay más que decir, pero —Takeda le dio un trago a su sake —, ¿por qué no buscas otro trabajo? Manejar un taxi, a la larga, afectará tu salud.

—Eso es lo que pienso —agregó Tsuyoshi, colocando las placas de sushi frente al par de hombres —. Tsunayoshi_-kun_ es bastante joven y puede conseguir algo mejor.

—Tsuyoshi_-san_ —trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Ya ves, Tsuna, no soy el único que cree que hay cosas mejores para ti ahí afuera —Takeshi le sonrío, pero sus ojos mostraron una seriedad que pocas veces adquirían.

—Takeshi, ya…

—Así es —siguió Takeda, interrumpiendo a Tsuna —, incluso el vejestorio a mi lado ha logrado conseguir un buen trabajo.

—A quién le dices vejestorio, costal de huesos —Yamada lo fulminó con la mirada —. Pero tienen razón en que si yo, con mis años, pude conseguir algo nuestro atún con más razón.

—Oh, aceptas que estás viejo —soltó una carcajada Takeda.

Antes de que el par entrara en una discusión sin sentido, Takeshi optó por aligerar los ánimos y cambiar un poco el curso de la conversación. Acababa de notar la leve tensión de su amigo ante el entusiasmo de los otros por un mejor empleo, y un Tsuna tenso no era bueno.

— ¿Y qué trabajo consiguió, Yamada_-san_? ¿Algún dojo? —inquirió, por extraña casualidad los tres hombres frente a ellos tenían habilidades en común. Takeda era el dueño y maestro de un dojo de karate, Yamada era excelente en el boxeo y su propio padre, Tsuyoshi, venía de una línea de practicantes de kendo y tenían su propio dojo, el cual se mantenía cerrado.

— ¿Dojo? Oh, no —desestimó con un movimiento de la mano —. No soy bueno enseñando y menos a un grupo de chiquillos.

—Consiguió empleo en el Barrio Mágico —dijo Takeda en su lugar.

— ¿El Barrio Mágico? —repitió Tsuna, un tanto reticente.

—Sí, en la Verdulería del Gigante —respondió Yamada, llevándose un poco de sushi a la boca.

—Vaya, nunca creí que consiguieras trabajo ahí —comentó Tsuyoshi.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros —. Pero necesitaba trabajar y cuando vi el anuncio me dije que no podía ser tan malo, así que me presenté y me aceptaron. Sentí un poco raro al principio, ustedes saben, un simple humano como yo trabajando en un lugar lleno de criaturas fantásticas y rodeado de tanta, bueno, magia.

— ¿Qué tanto te preocupaba? Hay muchas personas "no mágicas" que trabajan en el Barrio —Takeda terminó su sushi.

—Estamos hablando de la tienda de nada menos que un gigante, por supuesto que estaba preocupado —bufó el otro.

—Bueno, no te ha comido, debería alegrarte —siguió Takeda.

Ante el comentario Tsuna se puso un poco incomodo, siempre le había rehuido a cualquier tema concerniente a la magia y sobre todo a los que iban directo hacia el asentamiento de brujas y criaturas _fantásticas_ de la ciudad.

— ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Takeshi de repente.

— ¿Cómo es qué? —replicó el viejo Yamada.

—El gigante.

—Normal, ¿para ser un gigante? —el mayor les dio una mirada divertida y se encogió de hombros.

—Takeshi, Yamada_-san_ no ha conocido gigantes antes como para poder hacer una comparación —dijo Tsuna, apresurando el té que quedaba en su taza, debía irse pronto a trabajar y tampoco quería seguir escuchando más de esa conversación.

—Hahahahaha, tienes razón, Tsuna —el Yamamoto menor se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto avergonzado.

—Es cierto que no puedo decir gran cosa, chicos —Yamada retomó la palabra de nuevo —. Pero Bartolomé_-san_, sí, así se llama mi jefe —agregó al notar las miradas divertidas de su acompañante y Takeshi —, es un buen sujeto; algo gruñón y enorme, pero amable. Y todas esas cosas que han dicho sobre ellos en películas y cuentos no es verdad, al menos en lo que todos ellos son malvados y comen gente. Y tampoco podemos olvidar que no son tan altos como creíamos.

Y eso era cierto, de lo poco que estaban aprendiendo desde los últimos cuarenta años sobre todos esos seres que de pronto les fueron revelados, los gigantes fueron los que una mayor sorpresa les dieron. No vivían en tierras flotando sobre las nubes, no eran unos malditos come humanos, al menos no los que pasaban a vivir de _este lado de la realidad_, y su estatura iba de los dos a los tres metros; no más altos, ni más bajos.

—Y deberían ver el tamaño de las verduras que venden, una bola de boliche se queda lejos —apoyó Takeda.

— ¡Eso suena bien! —comentó Takeshi —. Deberíamos ir algún día, Tsuna. A tu mamá sin duda le gustaría comida de esa calidad.

Tsuna le dio una sonrisa forzada y Takeshi lo entendió.

—Claro.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

—Gracias.

—Que tenga una buena noche, señor —fue la respuesta de Tsuna en cuanto al saludo de despedida de un pasajero.

Miró hacia el radio, la pantalla marcaba las diez en punto de la noche; habían pasado ya dos horas desde que dio comienzo su turno y en ese tiempo había transportado a una pareja, una anciana, una señora con un gato enfermo y a un hombre de traje que llegaba tarde a una cita. Sí, otra noche normal con pasajeros normales.

Levantó la mirada al espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de no chocar con ningún otro coche al regresar a la calle, cuando un rostro pálido, enmarcado por una mata de cabello negro, y el par de ojos verdes más hermoso que había visto opacaron su visión.

Una chica joven estaba sentada en el asiento trasero y él apenas y lo había notado. ¿En qué momento había entrado en el taxi?

—Hum, señorita…

—Por favor, llévame a un lugar —dijo la chica, interrumpiéndolo y sonriéndole de lleno.

Tsuna sólo clavó sus ojos chocolate –como los de su madre- en los de la chica en el reflejo. Alzó las cejas ante la mirada expectante de la chica, que aguardaba en total calma detrás de él. Giró un poco su cuerpo, para poder encararla correctamente y se fijó en la puerta trasera, estaba cerrada y él nunca la había escuchado entrar.

—Señorita, ¿eres una bruja? —preguntó, no muy contento con la situación.

—Por favor, llévame a la Calle de las Sirenas —dijo ella muy suavemente, como si fuera una cosa muy seria, clavando los verdes ojos en los suyos, hipnotizándolo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no doy servicio a brujas —dijo después de un momento, sí, estaba siendo grosero, pero así como evitaba los temas de sus mágicos conciudadanos, también evitaba acercarse a ellos y por ende, al lugar donde vivían.

—Eso está bien. Y tengo dinero —dijo ella, con los ojos chisporroteando de alegría.

Era absurdo, ilógico, pero no encontraba razón más para negarse a llevarla. Arrancó y tomó curso hacia el Barrio Mágico —. ¿No se supone que a las brujas les gusta caminar? —susurró para sí, era de conocimiento común que la mayoría de las brujas y compañía preferían caminar que usar los medios de transporte _humanos_.

Algo de conectar directamente con la tierra y esas cosas. Y entonces notó la mirada fija de la chica sobre él a través del retrovisor, quien sólo le sonrío nuevamente.

Tsuna arrugó la nariz suavemente, volviendo la mirada al cielo a través del parabrisas una vez paró ante un semáforo en rojo. Examinó el manto oscuro del que apenas se distinguían las estrellas como pequeños puntos luminosos, siempre opacadas por las luces y contaminación de la ciudad.

—Es una lástima que no se puedan ver las estrellas en Tokio —dijo una suave voz desde el fondo —. ¿Te gustan las estrellas, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna frunció el cejo al oírla —. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió, tal vez estaba usando sus extraños poderes de bruja.

—A mí me gustan, y también la luna —siguió ella, sin responder a su pregunta —. ¿Puedes ver el punto más brillante y cercano a la luna? Parece una estrella, pero en realidad es un planeta. Venus, de hecho.

El Sawada quedó impresionado por lo dicho, dejando de lado los escalofríos que le daban que una bruja supiera su nombre, la muchacha no sólo podía ver a través de toda la brillantez artificial, también podía diferenciar estrellas de planetas e identificar el planeta en cuestión. Sólo por eso, se dijo, la llevaría sin rechistar a dónde quería.

—El semáforo está en verde, Sawada Tsunayoshi —indicó la bruja.

Arrancó de mala gana —. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —repitió su pregunta después de un par de minutos.

—Segunda cuadra a la derecha y directo al Amanecer.

— ¿Qué?

—Estamos llegando —la bruja hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia el frente —. Ahí.

Cierto, ese era el nombre de la calle principal de aquel Barrio, AMANECER.

—En esa esquina —indicó la joven y Tsuna dirigió su mirada ahí.

Un farol brillaba titilaba y su luz destacaba la señal, pegada en una pared de adoquines, que rezaba CALLE DE LAS SIRENAS. Tsuna aparcó el coche con un movimiento suave.

—Gracias, fue un viaje divertido —la chica salió del auto, con el mismo silencio en que había entrado, y una vez fuera le tendió al joven taxista un par de billetes y una última sonrisa.

Y aunque Tsuna sabía que eso era una tontería, un viaje en taxi nunca era especialmente divertido, la sonrisa llena de la bruja lo deslumbró, acompañada por una risa cantarina que flotaba danzante hacía él y lo envolvía como copos de nieve. Era algo que nunca había escuchado, y se encontró con que le gustaba ese sonido tan melódico.

Después de un parpadeo, la brujita se había ido y él regresó su atención al trabajo; arrancó y mientras se alejaba de aquellos edificios y calles que albergaban seres que una vez fueron imaginarios, su mirada recayó en un papel que colgaba de la guantera. Era su identificación como conductor de la unidad, su nombre y fotografía destacando.

Tal vez había sido un poco paranoico.

* * *

N/A: Una nueva historia es traída a ustedes. Espero que le den su amor.

Unas cuantas cosillas que aclarar, sería que todos los personajes son mayores... dependiendo de su papel a cada uno se le adaptará una nueva edad. Por ahora Tsuna tiene dieciocho y el resto de ls chicos oscilaran por esos años; cada vez que salgan aclararé todo eso.

Todo será mágico en esta historia! (?)  
¿Reviews?


	2. Parte 1: Noche de Brujas ¡Se me hace

_**~ Nevereverland ~**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Me voy, me voy, me voy! **

Al final de la Calle de las Sirenas, doblando a la izquierda por la Calle del Dragón, justo entre la Joyería del Enano Eleazar y la Relojería del Conejo Blanco hay un callejón; las paredes que lo circundan son de viejos ladrillos, tan viejos que parecen guardar secretos. El callejón no tiene bolsas de basura apiladas o trastos viejos, lo único dentro de ese callejón es una sencilla puerta de roble con pomo de cobre parada justo en medio, solitaria, como si hubiera sido clavada al suelo sólo por diversión. De día, el callejón está siempre iluminado y la puerta pareciera brillar con vida propia, mientras que por las noches, la luz de las farolas apenas logra alcanzarla sólo dejando apreciarla cómo un punto incierto entre las sombras. Aún así, sin importar la hora que fuera o el clima que hiciera, la puerta era abierta y cerrada una y otra vez por gran variedad de seres.

Justo como ahora.

La puerta se abrió en un susurro silencioso dejando salir a un hombre, que parecía estar cerca de los treinta años, delgado, alto y de cabellos castaños oscuros. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él, su mirada almendrada recayó en la pequeña figura parada a la entrada del callejón.

—No tenías que venir a esperarme, Weny —dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Fuiste tú quien envió un mensaje de fuego avisando la fecha y hora en que llegabas, era claro que querías que viniera por ti —respondió con voz suave la bruja de cabellos azabaches, volteando el rostro para ver al recién llegado.

—Pero son las tres de la mañana, deberías estar dormida —replicó el hombre, llegando frente a la joven mujer —. Aunque lo pasaré por alto sólo porque extrañaba ver tu rostro —le sonrió con cariño mientras palmeaba juguetonamente la cabeza de la más baja.

—Es por eso que he venido a esperarte, para que ya no me extrañaras más —ella le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Aún así, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Pero añorar es triste y yo no quiero que estés triste —siguió ella.

El de ojos almendrados sólo la observó con una mirada llena de cariño y una mano acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Sí, esa era su pequeña Wendoline, realmente la había extrañado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó entonces la joven bruja y el otro retiró su mano para empezar a caminar sin decir una palabra —. ¿Cómo te fue? —repitió obstinada y posicionándose a su lado comenzando a caminar al mismo ritmo.

El hombre, Federico, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

—No me fue tan bien como esperaba —respondió.

— ¿No encontraste a Reborn?

—Lo encontré —asintió con la cabeza —, pero no quiso decirme dónde encontrar a Uni.

—Eso era de esperarse —dijo ella, sin dejar de ver el camino —. Reborn es uno de los Ocho Malditos, no es de los que te ayuda o da información tan importante sin hacerte sufrir antes.

—Y es el único en ambas realidades que sabe dónde encontrarla, pero sin importar qué le ofreciera o estuviera dispuesto a hacer, no quiso decirme nada.

—Estás tan desesperado por encontrarla —dijo la bruja —. Es por Vongola, ¿verdad?

Federico soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué más sería, Wendoline?

Sí, ¿por qué más?

—No puedo evitar preocuparme —continuó él —. Desde la muerte de Enrico las cosas se complican más y más, aunque mi padre me permitió seguir mi propio camino y sé que Massimo es fuerte y hará lo que sea para proteger a la familia, no puedo dejar de querer ayudar o por lo menos tener la seguridad de que todo estará bien en el futuro.

Wendoline se quedó en silencio, podía entender los sentimientos de Federico; ella misma también estaba preocupada y no había ser mágico que no lo estuviera. La realidad de la que todos ellos provenían actualmente se encontraba en una crisis que los mundanos llamarían política; y aunque en su mundo no existía tal cosa como gobernantes o reyes, existían familias que se encargaban de mantener el orden y la paz. De todas esas familias, quien ostentaba el título más destacado y quienes portaban la batuta de poder, era la familia Vongola.

La Vongola fue la prime familia en fundarse y levantase en aras de protección a las brujas y todo ser mágico que lo necesitara, y tras cientos de años habían llegado a la novena generación. Timoteo, mejor conocido como Vongola Noveno, tenía cuatro hijos.

Enrico, el mayor, era fuerte y construido. Alto, pero no amplio, con hombros anchos aunque su caja torácica y caderas eran más estrechas, pero no por eso menos musculares. Él no era particularmente inteligente, pero era adaptable y carismático, podía hacer que las personas se rieran y bailaran si él así lo deseaba. También era increíblemente leal, especialmente a su familia de sangre. Y una vez que Enrico te consideraba familia, así sería para siempre, él haría lo que fuera por esa persona, incluso si tenía que derramar sangre por ello.

Massimo, el segundo mayor, era un hombre muy inteligente, pero no arrogante. Amplio, construido y fornido. Massimo era el hijo favorito para ser el Jefe Vongola, pero él tenía una lengua afilada y siempre se metía en problemas a causa de ella. Al igual que su hermano mayor, él valora a la familia por encima de todo, aunque lo negara y pareciera ser bastante distante. Massimo es altamente protector y bastante vengativo en cuanto a malas acciones contra su familia. Él podría ser bastante violento y astuto a la hora de proteger a sus hermanos en especial.

Federico, por el contrario, era suave y delgado. A menudo él solía ser molestado por sus hermanos por su personalidad torpe e ingenua. Federico era un líder natural, capaz de influir y reunir a cualquiera a su alrededor, pero también tenía era de buen y delicado corazón. Claro que eso no quería decir que fuera débil, Federico posee una mente aguda con una mezcla de la destreza académica de Massimo y la adaptación y carisma de Enrico; pero Federico no era manipulador y en su lugar era entrañable.

Xanxus, el menor de todos, era todo lo contario a sus hermanos. «Una bestia salvaje» era la forma en que la gente solía describirlo y realmente no se equivocaban. Al menos así es como Wendoline lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo vio cinco años atrás.

Enrico, el primero en la línea, había sido asesinado meses atrás y ahora el título de Décimo recaía en Massimo, el siguiente en la línea. Aún cuando el heredero a nuevo Jefe había sido anunciado oficialmente y quedaban otros dos en línea, el peligro por algún ataque no dejaba de ser probable, especialmente desde que el asesinato de Enrico había sido una muestra de sublevación y amenaza para la familia.

Existían muchos en contra de Vongola, aquellos que querían verla caer y aquellos que querían tomarla en su poder para usarla y transformarla a su antojo.

—Todo estará bien —dijo ella, tratando de reconfortar al mayor.

Federico paró sus pasos y volteó para encarar a la joven.

—Desde que no puedes mentir tomaré eso como un seguro —Wendoline le sonrió —. Además, con lo que hablé con Reborn puedo tener la esperanza de que, aún si algo nos pasa a mis hermanos y a mí, existe una luz que nos podrá salvar.

— ¿Y qué es esa luz?

—Eso es un secreto —Federico le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió para enseguida reanudar sus pasos.

Wendoline frunció el ceño —. No me gustan los secretos, hacen que desconfíes y te alejes de las personas.

—Tú siempre puedes confiar en mí y nunca dejaría que te alejaras, eres lo que más quiero.

—Eso es mentira —negó con la cabeza, pero contrario a parecer enojada o desilusionada, parecía más bien comprensiva y calmada —. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Preguntó esta vez, ella bien sabía como la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor la trataba con desconfianza; esa sangre suya era demasiado problemática. Y no importa cuánto tiempo llevaran de conocerse o cuanto cariño se tuvieran, no había manera de que Federico estuviera completamente libre de prejuicios.

—No es que no confíe en ti —el hombre levantó la vista al cielo, viendo la hermosa luna de esa noche —, sólo no quiero poner una carga innecesaria sobre tus hombros.

—Pero Federico, no hay cargas innecesarias cuando se trata de las personas que quieres.

Federico bajó la mirada y la miró de reojo.

—Aún así, prefiero que no te involucres en todo este caos —dijo decidido.

—Muy bien —cedió y con eso quedó zanjada la conversación.

* * *

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi regresó a su hogar después de una larga noche de trabajo. Con cansancio llegó hasta la cocina, siguiendo el delicioso aroma del desayuno.

—Buenos días, _kaa-san_ —saludó a la preciosa morena, Sawada Nana, que se encontraba afanada frente a la estufa.

—Buenos días, Tsu-_kun_ —regresó el saludo, volteando para sonreírle dulcemente a su hijo —. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

El castaño caminó hasta el refrigerador para sacar una botella de leche y servirse en un vaso —. Todo tranquilo, fue una buena noche aunque… —sus palabras quedaron suspendidas al recordar el extraño viaje con aquella bruja.

— ¿Hum? —lo instó a continuar.

El chico negó con la cabeza —. No, nada.

Con eso quedaron en silencio por un rato, Tsuna se sentó a la mesa en espera del desayuno mientras repasaba mentalmente sus actividades para el día. Una vez desayunado tomaría un baño, se iría a dormir y luego de varias horas, a volver al trabajo.

—Aquí tienes, Tsu-_kun_ —Nana colocó los platos con comida frente a su hijo.

Tras un «gracias» y una sonrisa, Tsuna procedió a engullir su comida.

Nana observó a su hijo atentamente, su Tsu_-kun_ había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven apuesto y trabajador. Y aunque se sentía orgullosa de él no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste; su hijo tenía tanto potencial, aún si era naturalmente torpe y le costara aprender las cosas, su niño no era tonto o inútil cómo muchos decían. Su Tsunayoshi era especial y le dolía que él no quisiera ir más allá de conducir un taxi. Tsunayoshi era capaz de mucho más.

—Tsu_-kun_ —llamó su atención —. ¿Por qué no dejas ese taxi? Tenemos el dinero suficiente para enviarte a la Universidad, eres capaz de más —dijo con voz tranquila —. Incluso tu papá esperaba que hicieras la Universidad y…

— ¿Mi padre? —interrumpió Tsuna —. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía seis años, no creo que a ese hombre le importe lo que haga —dijo de forma fría.

— ¡Tú padre te quiere, Tsu_-kun_! —replicó la morena, molesta por la actitud de su hijo, aunque sin poder desmentirlo del todo. Iemitsu, después de todo, no había regresado desde hacía mucho tiempo —. Él sólo tiene demasiado trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de nosotros o que tú no le importes. Nos llama cada vez que puede.

—Muy bien, _kaa-san_, lo siento —dijo al final, no era capaz de ir contra su madre.

Él no se creía nada que viniera de ese hombre, aún cuando su querida madre siguiera confiando ciegamente y amándolo sin importar que. Tsuna no sentía más que desprecio e indiferencia por el hombre que los había abandonado hace tantos años y el que había hecho llorar a su preciosa madre tantas noches.

Iemitsu no se merecía a Nana y aún así, a Tsuna le seguía pareciendo tan entrañable el amor incondicional, puro y casi eterno que ella le tenía a su esposo; a veces se preguntaba si, siendo su hijo, él llegaría a amar a alguien de la misma manera o si, apenas rozando esa intensidad, alguien podría amarlo así.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte —ella le sonrió —, sólo quiero que entiendas que en esta vida tienes dos opciones —y entonces tomó una de las manos ligeramente ásperas entre las suyas —. Puedes vivir tu aburrida vida como hasta ahora, o vivirla felizmente. ¡Quiero que vivas sintiendo que es grandioso estar vivo!

—Definitivamente quiero la segunda opción —respondió a la mujer con una sonrisa —. Es por eso que no tienes que preocuparte, me siento feliz de la forma en que estoy ahora.

Nana lo miró fijamente, escudriñando en sus ojos y al cabo de lo que pareció ser un minuto, sonrió.

—Ya que es así no tengo nada más que decir —le dio un apretón a su mano —. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que siempre te apoyaré, estoy aquí para ti no importa que.

—Lo sé.

Tsuna sólo esperaba ser digno de todo ese amor.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero sin duda era muy poco viendo, a través de la ventana, como el sol parecía estar en su apogeo. Observó el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran la una de la tarde, sólo había logrado dormir tres horas.

Con un gemido lastimero procedió a contestar a la llamada entrante en su celular con desgana. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar quien era, desde que los únicos contactos que tenía eran el de su casa y el de Yamamoto Takeshi, era obvio quien llamaba.

— ¿Bueno? —ahogó un bostezó.

— ¡Io, Tsuna! —sí, ese era Takeshi al habla.

—Hola, Takeshi, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, era raro que el pelinegro le llamara especialmente cuando sabía que esas eran su horas de dormir.

— ¡Hahahaha, estoy en problemas! —respondió y fue cuando notó el tono nervioso en su voz —. ¿Me ayudas?

Tsuna se sentó en la cama, ya completamente despierto y preocupado por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a su amigo. Aunque quería preguntar cuál era el problema sabía que podía dejarlo para después, ahora debía apresurarse en ir con él.

— ¿Dónde estás? Iré contigo enseguida.

Lo escuchó reír con nerviosismo, esa no era buena señal.

—En el Barrio Mágico.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Chiyo Asakura, Tomoyo0000001, Hime-chan Natsumi, 3 y Guest.

Me hicieron feliz con sus comentarios! Y con este capítulo creo que se contestaron algunas preguntas(?) Las que comentaron saben a que me refiero~

Espero que les gustara este capítulo~ Y aunque parece ir lento, dentro de dos o tres capítulos más, todo se pondrá bueno ewé Las cosas se moveran y todos esos personajes que amamos y están destinados a encontrarse (desde el cannon) aparecerán~ Así que sean pacientes, pequeños saltamontes, que esta historia apenas comienza y ya le agarrarán sentido aunque ahora no parezca tenerlo(?)

¡Reviews!


End file.
